


Dancing with the Stars

by alexcat



Series: 2014 Halloween Challenge [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Natasha is surprised by Steve in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For Keiliss

“You want to watch what?” Natasha was making popcorn and she yelled over the sound of the kernels popping. 

“Dancing with the Stars,” Steve yelled back. “And hurry up with the popcorn!” 

She brought a big bowl and two sodas, handing Steve one before she plopped down beside him on the couch. 

“How about baseball?” She asked. 

“This is fine.” 

“It’s – really? Captain America likes to watch famous people make fools o\f themselves on television? What is _wrong_ with you?”

“It reminds me of – of before. The thirties, forties. Men and women danced then. A guy got dressed up and went out to dance with his best girl. The thrill was holding her and dancing with her, not expecting a lot more than that and being happy for that much.”

Nat raised an eyebrow. “You’re a romantic.” 

“Am not. Just nostalgic for a time gone by.” 

They watched for a bit then Nat set the popcorn bowl on the table and stood. There was an old number playing on the television show. She held out her hand to Steve. “Care to dance?” 

He stood up, took her in his arms and whirled her about the small apartment as if it were a grand ballroom. When the dance was done, he kissed her hand and bowed. 

“See what I mean?” He asked. 

Natasha simply nodded. Would Steve ever stop surprising her? She hoped not. 

~end~


End file.
